


Предательство

by Vivisha



Series: The Betrayals [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Gen, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Science Fiction, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25161976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivisha/pseuds/Vivisha
Summary: Цена верности и цена предательства.
Series: The Betrayals [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822804





	Предательство

Со стороны океана дует ветер, пахнущий солью и водорослями. От самых сильных его порывов не спасают ни скалистые холмы, между которых разбит лагерь, ни установленные по периметру щитки. Непривычно свежий воздух для Джима, проведшего первую половину своей жизни на промышленной планете и вторую — в стенах космических станций и кораблей.

Джим в очередной раз ускоряет шаг, чтобы не отстать от командующего.

На галечном пляже поодаль от лагеря в оцеплении стоят на коленях бойцы попавшего в засаду вражеского отряда — те из них, кто предпочёл плен бессмысленному сопротивлению. Их судьба решится здесь и сейчас. А генерал-майор Кросс, адъютантом которого назначен Джим, не славится милосердием.

Командующий останавливается, задумчиво осматривая пленных. Насколько он старше Джима? Должно быть, всего несколько лет. И уже со званием генерал-майора — на секунду Джиму кажется, что он завидует.

Но он знает, что никогда не поднимется по карьерной лестнице столь же быстро. Только не такой ценой.

— Слушайте меня, — обращается командующий Кросс к захваченным врагам, и Джиму не составляет труда заметить в его речи лёгкий акцент уроженца колониальных миров. — Тех, кто желает покинуть повстанческую армию и присоединиться к имперским силам, я прошу подняться.

Никто из пленных не двигается.

— Это, — продолжает командующий, выдержав паузу, — моё первое и последнее предложение. Настоятельно советую обдумать его.

Спустя минуты напряжённой тишины некоторые из повстанцев нерешительно встают на ноги. Вскоре ещё пара человек торопливо подскакивает, опасливо озираясь на товарищей.

Джим запоздало размышляет о том, что многие жители колоний, должно быть, вступают в Сопротивление от безысходности.

— Вы внимательно следите, лейтенант? — спрашивает командующий у Джима.

— Да, сэр, — мгновенно реагирует тот. У него появляется плохое предчувствие.

Под осуждающие взгляды оставшихся повстанцев дезертиры выходят вперёд.

— Не двигаться, — приказывает командующий.

По его жесту солдаты оцепления поднимают бластерные ружья и прицеливаются. На несколько ударов сердца время замирает.

Командующий даёт отмашку. Синхронная вспышка лучей бластеров, и мёртвые дезертиры падают на землю.

— Предатели, — громко говорит командующий, перекрикивая шум прибоя. — Большая часть из них — ничего не стоящие слабаки. Но вместе с тем предатели могут быть крайне опасны.

— Но вы же... — собирается возразить Джим и замолкает, осознавая, что вот-вот наговорит лишнего.

— «Вы же сами предатель» — вы ведь именно это хотели сказать, лейтенант, — продолжает за него командующий. — И вы правы. Но разве причина вашего молчания не в том, что вы считаете меня опасным человеком?

Джим молчит — и вовсе не оттого, что не знает ответа.

Командующий всматривается в горизонт. Сегодня застывшая на его лице холодная ухмылка кажется Джиму особенно жуткой.

_08.01.2017_


End file.
